Firefly
by Kalilei
Summary: Three years after the events of 14 Years. Lina has gone missing and her daughter Mirai has to put together an unusual team to help find her and ... well they'll probably have to save the world. I mean that's how this usually works isn't it?
1. Prologue: A New Hellmaster

**Prologue:**  
**A new Hellmaster **

The new Hellmaster was bored. She had only held the position for about twenty years but already she had nothing to do. She was bored to death. Forgive the pun. Hellmaster Hotaru was only half mazoku but she got this position because her father, Lord Ruby Eye, liked her so much. She had never met her mother, but she was told that she looked very much like her. She was sitting on her throne and still bored.

Just a moment later her favorite servant came into the room. She never had to call him to her; he always just knew when she wanted him around. He was gorgeous with silver hair reaching down to his knees. Even though his hair covered up his right eye, you could still see the brilliant golden slit-pupils shining through. He had large, black feathery wings coming out of his back that almost reached the ground. His only clothing, long black pants hanging off his hips.

"Good afternoon, Hotaru-sama. Is there anything I can do to decrease your boredom?" Vaughn was by far Hotaru's favorite servant. The fact that he was an incubus seemed to only add to her favor.

In a teasing/innocent voice, she replied, "Oh really, what did you have in mind for 'decreasing my boredom'?"

"I think you know exactly what I have in mind, my mistress." With that, Vaughn came over and kissed Hotaru passionately, yet tenderly, on the lips. As she melted into his arms, she let herself be led to her bedroom.

A few hours later, as the two rested in eachother's arms, Hotaru remembered how bored she was. "You know, as much as I enjoy this, I need a new project or something to keep me busy."

"Why don't you start another war. That should keep you occupied for a while."

"No that wouldn't work. We wouldn't win. Can't do that until another piece of father is found."

"You could always come over and visit." Xellos Metallium, Priest - General to the Beastmaster had just appeared in the room. "Juuou-sama asked me to come here and invite you over for some wine. Should I tell her she can be expecting you?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be there in a moment." Xellos phazed out of the room and Hotaru got out of bed to get dressed. None of the other mazoku lords really liked Hotaru all that much, but Zelas was the most civil towards her. She thought that it might have something to do with who her mother was.

Meanwhile, on Wolf Pack Island, Xellos phazed into his master's main audience chamber to find her lounging on her fur covered throne. Bowing down to his mistress, he announced that Hellmaster should be there shortly, and he was dismissed. A few moments later, Hotaru showed up.

"You wanted to see me Zelas-san?"

"I'm glad you could come. Have you heard about this new threat?"

"No, who is it?"

"Nobody knows. Anybody who has ever seen it, hasn't survived to tell. All that is ever left from them is maybe a bit of shredded clothing, or something of the like."

"Kowaii. What do you want me to do about it?"

* * *

_In the grand tradition of Blue Seed's Omake Theater; Lodoss War's Playing Around and Fushigi Yuugi's Fushigi Akugi; I am proud to present..._

_Parodies _

Meanwhile, on Wolf Pack Island, Xellos phazed into his master's main audience chamber to find her lounging on her fur covered throne. Bowing down to his mistress, he announced that Hellmaster should be there shortly, and he was dismissed. A few moments later, Hotaru showed up.

"You wanted to see me Zelas-san?"

"I'm glad you could come. Have you heard about this new threat?"

"Oh, no. You don't mean 'it' was finally finished?!"

"Yes ... In the kingdom of Seyruun, they just finished building-oh, I can't say it."

"I understand. This new evil of evils must be destroyed."

Back in Seyruun, Princess Amelia was announcing the grand opening for Happy Happy Sugar Fun Land.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter One:**  
**Introductions**

Zelgadis Greywords was traveling along the southern coasts of the continent. He had pretty much given up any chance of a cure a long time ago, but he continued to travel none-the-less. He knew of nothing else to do. Occasionally he would end up around Seyruun to visit Amelia, but he did that less and less nowadays. He couldn't stand to watch her grow older the way she was. As for Lina and Gourry, he hasn't seen them in a long time. The last he heard, they had gotten married. As much as he knew they loved eachother, he had always hoped that there would some chance for him and Lina. He didn't want to see how happy they were together.

Now Zelgadis traveled alone. He never stayed around in one place for very long and he definitely stayed away from people as much as possible. He didn't want to chance getting close to anyone ever again. After he realized that he would probably outlive anyone he knew, he didn't want to have friends anymore. He didn't want to chance losing anyone close to him. So, now he traveled alone. He kept telling himself that he preferred things this way, but deep down, he was lonely.

...

Queen Amelia sat in her throne room, very worried. Just recently one of her close friends, Gourry Gabriev had died. When she recieved the note telling her about it, she also recieved a girl. Lina had sent her daughter to stay with Amelia for a while, because she had wanted to be alone. Now Lina had disappeared. She had sent out people to look for her, but nobody has found her yet.

This isn't what was really bothering Amelia though. The real problem was that Mirai Gabriev, the fifteen year old daughter of Lina and Gourry Gabriev, ran away a couple of days ago to search for her mother. Mirai had her father's skill with a sword and her mother's sharp wit. As far as sorcery was concerned, her mother never allowed her to learn any.

Amelia was pretty sure that Mirai could take care of herself, but she still had people out looking for her too. She wanted to find Lina, but she wanted to find Mirai first. Because, what worried the Queen so much this afternoon, was what Lina would do if she found out Amelia had lost her daughter.

...

Mirai Gabriev had just wandered into the small port town of Sainan. She had spent the last two days looking for her mother, and she still had no clue as to where to look. She just traveled around asking people in the towns if they had seen the redheaded sorceress. The only thing that made her search any easier was that her mom was still quite famous, if only by legends.

Tired and travel-worn, she looked up into the night sky at the slim crescent moon and decided that she would stay in the town for the night. She walked over to the Dragon's Lagoon Inn and procured a room for the night.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of waves crashing against the shore near her window. The sun was shining in and the scent of sea water filled the air. Mirai loved these fishing towns. Feeling re-invigorated, she jumped out of bed and got dressed ready to grab some breakfast downstairs.

...

After walking continuously the entire night, a weary traveler reaches a small fishing town. He immediately began looking for the closest place he could buy a cup of coffee. Upon reaching the Dragon's Lagoon Inn, Zelgadis went inside to get his morning caffine. He sits down at a small table in the back of the room and after ordering his drink he starts looking around at the decorations on the walls. There were many portraits of lake dragons and they brought back some less than pleasant memories of being used as an anchor.

He continued looking around and as his gaze passed over the stairs that lead up to the rooms upstairs he saw a familiar looking girl walking down them. He couldn't quite place the face, but he knew that this girl looked familiar. The odd thing was, he was also sure that he had never seen this girl before. As he was concentrating on why this girl caught his attention the way she had, he didn't even notice that she was standing right in front of him.

"You know, it's rude to stare at someone."

"I'm sorry. It is just that you look very familiar. How about I buy you breakfast to make up for it?"

Not missing the chance for a free meal, the girl quickly sits down at the table with Zelgadis. "Well, I can't say that you look familiar. My name is Mirai Gabriev. What's yours?"

"My name is Zelgadis." He then thinks as to where he had heard the name before. "You wouldn't happen to know of a Gourry Gabriev, would you?"

"Yeah, he was my father."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

Her eyes cast downward, she meekly replied. "My father died not too long ago."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." To try and lighten the mood, he changes the topic to something that he is more interested in. "So, what about the infamous Lina Inverse."

"Gabriev. Lina Gabriev." She looks up at Zelgadis and notices his guilty glance at getting her mother's name wrong. "Don't worry about it. It happens all the time. I guess that's the price she pays for being so famous. Actually, mom has been missing for about a couple of days. I'm looking for her right now." The waitress comes by and Mirai orders a shortstack of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. After the waitress leaves, she notices Zelgadis' shocked gaze. _He must know my parents pretty well._ "Wait a minute, did you say that your name was Zelgadis? As in _the_ Zelgadis Greywords?"

"Yes, I did."

"Wow, mom used to talk about you all the time. She thought of you as one of her best friends. She also told me about how you didn't show up at their wedding; she was really dissappointed about that one."

"I was busy then." _Busy beating myself for letting her get away._ "Well it was nice meeting you. I should really get going now."

"Wait. Maybe you could help me look for my mother. She has been missing for a while and it isn't like her to run off without telling anybody. I'm worried about her, and since you used to be good friends and all, .. you might come with me?"

He didn't want to go with the girl, but he thought that if she was anything like her mother, there wouldn't be any way for him to get out of it. So to speed things past the unnecessary trouble, he agreed to travel with Mirai until she found her mother.

...

Hotaru returned home after her talk with Zelas. She was pretty frightened about this new enemy, but above all else, she was tired. She sees Vaughn standing in the doorway waiting to be aknowledged before entering. She nodds over in his direction, giving him the okay to come in.

Vaughn walks behind Hotaru giving her a firm shoulder rub to loosen her tense muscles. When he tried asking about her day with Zelas, she just told him that she was tired and that she wanted to go to bed. Vaughn half carried her into her room and layed her down on the bed. Hotaru curled up into his arms and quickly fell asleep.

As he was looking down on the form of his sleeping mistress, he found it hard to believe that she was a mazoku lord. She looked no more than sixteen or seventeen and her face had such a peaceful expression on it. He was very loyal to his master and would do anything to please her. As he watched her breathing he realized how much of her human half still showed through. He remembered back to when he first came into her service.

(/~/)

_Hotaru Menir lived with her uncle Doraion in a small town in the kingdom of Zephilia. Both she and her uncle knew of her heritage, but he raised her as a human and she intended to live her life as a human._

_The town was getting ready for the Wine Festival that was rapidly approaching. Hotaru loved this time of year, because everyone was so joyous and friendly towards eachother. Not to mention, the tourist's money was good for the towns poor economy. Hotaru was out in the vineyards with her uncle helping him get things ready for the festival. The two worked side by side the entire day just like they had every year in the past._

_That evening, Hotaru made dinner for herself and Doraion. After they finished eating, she went upstairs for her well earned rest. She fell asleep thinking of the nice things that she could buy with the money she was going to earn during the festival. Maybe she could even get her uncle that nice vest he was wanting ..._

_Later that night, Vaughn snuck in through the window into Hotaru's room. He was sent to retrieve her by his master, Lord Ruby Eye himself. He gently picked up the sleeping girl and carried her to his master's domain. Once they arrived, he changed her into a nice gown and layed her down on the large bed to let her rest some more._

_The next morning, Hotaru awoke to find that she was no longer in her own room. The bed she was sleeping on was very plush and soft. Around the bed were sheer red curtains and she could see that the room was sparsely but lavishly decorated. There was a large, hand carved armoire in the corner with a matching vanity next to it. Next to her bed a beautiful desk with a peacock's feather quill and some paper sitting on it. She heard a slight knock on the door and in walked the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen._

_"Excuse me Hotaru-sama, I thought you might be a little hungry. I hope it is to your pleasing. I must admit I haven't done much cooking in the past." She walked over to him and took the tray of food and greedily ate it down, she was quite hungry. After Vaughn took her plates away, he lead her to the main chamber of the building._

_What Hotaru saw when she entered the room was an image of a man encased in ice. She didn't know how, but she knew who this person was. When he spoke it didn't frighten her even though the image's mouth did not move. Shabranigdo told her about the demise of the former Hellmaster and how it was a position that couldn't be left unmanned for very long. He also told her about how he been keeping an eye on her for a while. He knew that he could trust Hotaru with the responsibility._

_Once Hotaru accepted his offer, she became the new Hellmaster. Shabranigdo then gave Vaughn to her as a gift and to help her since she knew little of her mazoku heritage. She never returned to her uncle's vineyard in Zephilia; she felt it would be better if he never knew what she had done._

(/~/)

...

Shiroken Leanel was walking along the lush forest trail. He didn't stop to look at the scenery around him however. He was a man on a mission. He was searching for Mirai Gabriev. He had heard of her disappearance the last time he was in Seyruun. He knew that she was somewhere within the southern regions of the continent, but he did not know quite where.

He would soon have to end his search for the night. It was already growing dark and there wouldn't be any light provided by the new moon in the sky. He found a clearing near the road and set up his small camp for the night.

...

As the sky began to grow dark, Zelgadis and Mirai set up camp. Zelgadis was getting the fire ready while Mirai was dividing up the food rations. She was very excited to be traveling with one of her parents old traveling companions. He didn't even look that old. In fact, he was kinda cute. _Wait, where did that come from?!_ She started to focus all her concentration into the food rations to clear her mind of the stray thoughts.

"You know, if you keep staring at the food like that it'll spontaniously combust. What's wrong Mirai?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong." She then started heating up the food over the fire. She couldn't let him know that she had been thinking about him like _that_. Once the food was ready, the two ate, keeping conversation to a bare minimum. After dinner Zelgadis sat down to take first watch and Mirai crawled into her bed.

Zelgadis sat and watched Mirai for a while, marvelling in the similarities she shared with her parents. She had her mother's face and the same figure, right down to her small chest. It really wasn't that small, it suited her. She was beautiful. _Where did that come from?!_ This is the fifteen year old daughter of one of his best friends. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that.

As he tried to keep his forever teenage hormones in check, he started to look around into the forest. He could hear the crickets chirping and see the fireflies dancing to their music in the night. In the distance he heard some wolves howling. It was actually quite a peaceful night, and it had been a while since he sat down to appreciate the beauty around him.

...

The sun rose again as another beautiful day has begun. The birds are chirping the wake up call to all the other animals in the forest. That includes a certain Shiroken Leanel who had taken his nightly refuge in a clearing near the road. He quickly got up and ate a hasty breakfast. He had a feeling that he was getting closer to Mirai and he didn't want to lag behind. He gathered his things together and ventured out onto the road once again.

Within a few hours he arrived in the next town along his route of travel. He looked up at the sign above him and found out that this small port town was called Sainan. Not wanting to waste any time he found the first inn he came across to ask if Mirai had been through recently. He soon came upon the Dragon's Lagoon Inn and he went inside to ask the innkeeper if he had seen the girl he was looking for.

"That girl, yeah, she was in here just the other day. Nice kid, she left with some man just yesterday."

"Thank you." _I wonder who this other man is. I hope she is okay._

_...  
_

Two shadowy figures meet in the dark cover of a dense forest.

"The preparations are nearly ready, Goshijin-sama."

"Good. We are just about ready to move onto the next phase of the plan."

One of the figures disappeared while the other walked away.

* * *

_In the grand tradition of Blue Seed's Omake Theater; Lodoss War's Playing Around and Fushigi Yuugi's Fushigi Akugi; I am proud to present..._

_Parodies_

As the sky began to grow dark, Zelgadis and Mirai set up camp. Zelgadis was getting the fire ready while Mirai was dividing up the food rations. She was very excited to be traveling with one of her parents old traveling companions. He didn't even look that old. In fact, he was kinda cute ...

Now all he needed was a cute bunny suit. "Oh, Mr. Zelga-bunny. Come here you cutie, fuzzy, honey bunny."

Zelgadis looks down to find he is in the dreaded bunny suit again. "NOOOooooo!"


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Together

**Chapter 2:**  
**Coming Together**

Shiroken continued traveling at a quick pace. He knew that he was getting close and he didn't want to lag behind. As he was walking he heard two voices up ahead. A man and a woman. He stealthily approached to peer through the bushes and see if it was who he was hoping for. Looking at the girl, he could see long blue hair down her back. From the description he had, Mirai had short blond hair. Slightly deflated that these weren't the ones he was looking for, he turns to continue his search.

...

"Hotaru-sama, did you see that?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It was just some guy. Let's keep going." With that, the two continued onward on their quest. Hotaru was still unsure of what she was going to do when they found the one they were looking for. Or even how to recognize someone when she didn't know what they looked like. Truthfully, she was still afraid of what would happen. This person was said to have killed high level mazoku without even breaking a sweat. But despite her fears, she knew she had a job to do and it was nice having Vaughn with her. It would just be better if she had some help.

Then she remembered something. "Vaughn, have you ever heard of a Lina Inverse?"

"Not recently, but I do recall that she disposed of your predecessor."

_Just as I thought._"I think we should find her. For help, that is. I really don't think I can do this on my own and if she is as powerful as the legends say, she should have no trouble with this guy."

"Whatever you say, Hotaru-sama. Where do we start?"

"I have no idea."

...

"Oh, you're awake now."

"You stayed up all night?"

"Yeah, you have to be careful on the road. You can't let your guard down for long. Would you like something to eat? There's a stream nearby, we should be able to catch something." With her nod of agreement, Zelgadis and Mirai got up to get breakfast ready. Mirai went to catch some fish and Zelgadis started the fire.

At the stream, Mirai began to remember some of her stray thoughts from the night before. Zelgadis wasn't bad looking and he seemed pretty nice. _I wonder how old he is._ She was so immersed in her thoughts that she almost let the fish get away. After she caught a couple of fish for each of them, she started out back towards camp. Up ahead on the road, she saw a man dressed all in green. He was walking pretty fast and whipping his head around as though he were looking for something. Since her father had always taught her to help a person in need, she called out to the stranger. When he turned to look at her, his dark green eyes lit up. _He must really need some help._

"You look like you lost something. Would you like some help looking for it?"

"Actually, I think I just found what I was looking for. Would your name, by chance, be Mirai Gabriev?"

Startled that a strange man knew her name, it took a moment for her brain and mouth to cooperate enough to give an answer. "Uh, yes?" she supplied hesitantly. "Why? Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I've been rude. My name is Shiroken Leanel and Queen Amelia of Seyruun is very worried about your well being. I've come to find you. Please, allow me to escort you back." He flashed her one of his most charming and sincere smiles.

She was caught up in that smile and almost agreed to do anything he liked, but her quest was too important. "I'm sorry. You'll have to go back without me. I'm not returning until I find my mother."

"Well then, My Lady, I must insist on journeying with you. I cannot in good conscience let a beautiful young maiden such as yourself travel these roads alone." He moves to stand to her left and takes her arm. "Together, I'm sure we'll find your mother in no time." Mirai moves to gather up the fish and Shiroken stops her. "No, no, My Lady, allow me." He takes up the fish and follows Mirai back to her campsite.

Mirai had been so caught up in the strange new companion that she forgot to mention to him that she wasn't traveling alone. This became quite evident when she noticed both of the men looking to her for explanation of who the other is. "Oh, yeah, uhm Shiroken, this is Zelgadis Greywords. Zelgadis, Shiroken Leanel."

"So you're the mysterious companion that I heard was following this kind lady."

With suspicion darkening his eyes, Zelgadis looks to Mirai for some answers. Who is this strange man and why did she feel the need to bring him back to her camp. He began to wonder if Mirai was the type to gather strays into her group often.

...

"Where am I?"

Looking around the room, the petit sorceress could see... virtually nothing. It was nearly pitch black. She had just woken up with a splitting headache and things were not looking up from there.

"Hey, if there's anybody out there, Untie me NOW!" This last comment was after she had discovered the chains locking her down on her bed. After nobody had answered to her bellows, she decided to try and get herself out of the mess, _as usual_.

Life really hasn't been treating her well lately. She was having marital problems and then her husband up and dies. He choked on a chicken bone, for L-sama's sake. That was not the way she wanted to solve their problems. So, she sends Mirai to stay with Amelia and sets out to rediscover herself. Something she had been meaning to do before anyway. After checking into an inn one night, she is now here; which definitely not the same room she went to sleep in. Tied down to a bed, with a headache, and she can't see ... and now her magic isn't working.

_Well, it's definitely not_ that _reason._Her magic was not working and she had no logical reason for it. "Can things get any worse?"

...

"Mirai, I think we need to talk." Zel looks at the new stranger. "Over here." He pulls her over to the trees on the edge of their campsite. "Who is this guy?"

"Shiroken Leanel." The answer was quite obvious.

"..." It took a moment for his compusure to return. "I know that already. But what do you know about him? He could be dangerous."

"He came from Seyruun. Auntie Amelia's worried about me and apparently sent people off to look for me. However, I'm not going until I find my mom, so, he has decided to come along and help look. Stop worrying and be nice." The conversation apparently over, she turns around to gather her supplies and set back out onto the road.

"Is there a problem with my coming along, Mirai-dono?"

"Nope. No problem at all. You just got to hold your own."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm quite capable." Shiroken glances over to Zelgadis. With a flash of his dashing smile, Zel is even more sure that he does not like this man. "Shall I take your arm, my lady?"

...

Hiding away in the shadows is a small group of bandits awaiting their approaching targets. These bandits weren't very smart, even by their profression's standards, otherwise, they would have noticed that this wasn't the best of groups to get involved with. All three of the travelers were wearing swords, and judging by their clothing, one of them most likely knew magic as well. Yep, the bandits just aren't too bright. So they are waiting for the group to move closer before they attacked.

"This'll be a piece o' cake."

* * *

_In the grand tradition of Blue Seed's Omake Theater; Lodoss War's Playing Around and Fushigi Yuugi's Fushigi Akugi; I am proud to present..._

_Parodies_

"Oh, you're awake now."

"You stayed up all night?"

"Yes of course I did. Someone has to keep watch on your- I mean for bandits." _Phew, that was close._

"It sounded like you were about to say something else."

_She's on to me. Think, think! I can't let her know I was staring at her while she was sleeping._

"Well, nevermind. Shall we get breakfast started?"

_Safe!_


End file.
